


Just Shy Of Harmony

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Desire, Dom/sub, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shyness, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, blue balls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Shy Of Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



Austin can be patient. He is a grown man for goodness sakes—he can spend a while kissing and caressing his submissive before they get naughty—he’s not going to die of blue balls...at least, not yet. They aren’t nude, haven’t gotten to the bump and grind yet; they’re cuddled up by the warm fire, and even though Austin is unrushed in his loving kisses and tender touches, his new sub is skittish. 

It’s not surprising that Micah is uneasy around a powerful Dom given that his old Master abused him. Micah is unsure of the honey-sweet kisses Austin presses to his cheeks and his lips because he has never experienced kind-hearted affection. He is flustered; one moment trying to press his body to Austin’s as if he cannot breathe without the closeness of skin to skin touching. A second later he is pulling away clumsy and tripping over himself in a way that resembles an adorable puppy with too big paws tumbling head over heels. 

Micah presses his lips to Austin’s while his hands fumble over Austin’s toned chest. Feeling a little bolder, just a little bit, he slithers onto Austin’s lap and kisses the curve of stubble jaw. It takes Austin by surprise when his submissive gently nips him, however, he is not surprised when the younger man blushes rosy red and hides his face in his chest, clearly worried that he broke a rule. 

Austin smiles warmly and cuddles Micah, nuzzling against soft dirty-blond hair. “’S okay, darling,” His chest rumbles with his deep Texan voice, and Micah nuzzles him like a cat rubbing against a scratching post. “You are so good for me, baby boy. You can bite me, I don’t mind, sweetheart. Maybe one day, you'll let me mark you...” He presses his teeth to his subs shoulder and bites down lightly, more playful then painful, and Micah mewls and grinds on his lap, squirming in delight at the way his Master loves him so adoringly. 

Austin doesn’t want to scare his sub off, but it seems he may have found the key to unlacing Micah’s desires. He mouths at Micah’s neck, kissing love bites into the skin as he slides a hand down the younger man’s boxes. He grasps Micah’s dick and brushes his thumb through the tiny slit, and he is pleased to find Micah is semi hard and wet. 

His own thickness is throbbing in his boxers, but he ignores the heat between his thighs and focuses all the pleasure on his lover. Austin strokes steadily, fingering the tip to smear pre-cum around the crown, and before long he has a moaning, writhing sub on his lap, clutching his shoulder and hanging on as his hips grind into the rhythm of Austin’s hand. 

His submissive is beautiful with his green eyes alight with lust and his cheeks rosy pink, and he may end up creaming his boxers before the night is done, if he doesn’t die of blue balls first. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/625622.html?thread=85931990#t85931990)


End file.
